Toa (2001)
Toa were the biomechanical race of heroes in the Bionicle. They each had a power over an element, and they wore Kanohi masks of power that provided them with additional powers. Toa each had a specific destiny that they has to try to fulfill in their lifetime. Toa, however, were not predestined to fulfill a certain destiny, and they could fail trying to complete their destiny. Most Toa also held a moral code that upholds justice and kept one from killing opponents, those who betrayed such codes are no longer considered "Toa." Each Toa had a destiny to fulfill in their lifetime, though whether or not they fulfilled it depended on them. For the most part, members of Toa Teams all had the same destiny, but in some special cases, such as Matoro and Lhikan, a certain Toa has a very different destiny than the rest of his team, which usually resulted in all of the team dying or becoming a Turaga before this Toa or the Toa dying or becoming a Turaga before the rest of his team. Toa traditionally worked in teams of six, with each member controlling a different element. However, Toa had been known to work alone (such as Lesovikk) or in larger groups when neccessary (such as in the Toa/Dark Hunter War). Toa were usually transformed from Matoran, but some of the early Toa (namely the First Toa ever created and the Toa Mata) were created as Toa by the Great Beings. After fulfilling their destiny, Toa could become Turaga, or they could choose to stay in the Toa form for the rest of their lives. The way a Matoran looked as a Toa depended on their idea of how a Toa looked--Takua the Av-Matoran imagined Toa to look like the Toa Nuva did, and thus looked like a Toa Nuva when he became a Toa. The Toa Metru imagined Toa to look like Lhikan, and thus looked like him.Official Greg Discussion p. 241 post #7228 (The Toa Inika, because they believed Toa looked like Toa Nuva, would have looked like Toa Nuva, except for their unique transformation by means of the Red Star.) At the peak of the Toa's existence, they numbered around 3,000. But as of the death of Mata Nui, the number had fallen to about 56. Tiny Bit on 2007 at BZPower forums, post# 1 Of these 56, 22 have been heard about so far: 6 Toa Nuva, 5 Toa Mahri, 6 Toa Hagah, Takanuva, Lesovikk, Krakua, the First Toa and a captured Toa suspended in Odina. Toa Ignika was a Toa-like being, but not considered a Toa due to being a body created by an intelligent Kanohi. Powers and Equipment Toa were best known for their elemental powers, allowing them to have tremendous control over an aspect of the universe such as Fire or Gravity. This included creating the element out of nothing, absorbing it into themselves, and manipulating it in almost any shape or form. However, Toa had a limited amount of elemental energy--it would recharge eventually, but not for several hours after a large amount of energy had been expended. Though there is a mask, which has lost its name in history, that can recharge the Toa's elemental powers instantly. This mask is known as the Mask of Elemental Energy. This mask has made an appearance in Bionicle: The Game and also is availible in Bionicle Heroes as a trophy. A Toa was capable of performing a Nova Blast, using all of their elemental energy in one blast. This tended to be a last resort attack, because generally, depending on the element in question, a Nova Blast could cause widespread destruction and death. Each Toa was also equipped with a Great Kanohi Mask that granted them an additional power. While a Toa could have multiple masks stored away in a Toa Suva that they could switch at will for a variety of powers, most Toa only had one mask that they wear constantly. Toa were also equipped with personal tools, which were most often swords and other bladed weapons. Being that Toa were not willing to harm beings with their tools, they were mostly used to focus elemental energy (as opposed to focusing it through the Toa's hands) and as means of transportation (for example, Onua Nuva's quake breakers could be worn on his feet as roller skates, and Vakama's Disk Launcher doubled as a jetpack). However, in one instance, Tahu Nuva used his magma blades to engage in a swordfight with Piraka Zaktan. All Toa also wore protodermic armor that protected them in battle, usually matching the color that represented their element (Toa of Earth wore black armor; Toa of Plantlife wore blue and green armor); and so on. An exception seems to be Toa of Stone, who have been seen with brown, yellow, gunmetal, black, and orange armor. A few Toa, such as the Toa Hagah and Toa Nuva, wore metallic-colored armor, denoting their elite status. Merging Toa were known also for their ability to combine two or more Toa into a more powerful form. This ability has also been seen in Bohrok-Kal and Rahkshi. A combination of three Toa was called a "Toa Kaita", while a rumored six-Toa combination would be called a "Toa Nui" and have power rivaling that of the Great SpiritOfficial Greg Discussion p. 179 at BZPower forums, post #5348. This fusion has not been known to have ever happened. Two Toa could also merge into one (see "Prototype"), but this fusion has not been given a name. So far, only the Toa Mata have been seen to form Toa Kaita, and they retained this ability when they became Toa Nuva. The Toa Metru had the potential to merge into Toa Kaita, but had no idea that they actually could; and as Toa Hordika, they presumably did not have the mental focus that such a fusion required. The Toa Inika never did, but it is unknown if the Toa Mahri or Toa Hagah did or will. Toa Code The Toa as a group had a strict moral code: killing intelligent beings was extremely frowned upon (apparently though they were not above killing Rahi, and the Toa Inika\Toa Mahri threatened to kill or torture the Piraka or Barraki on multiple occasions).The Toa Hordika killed many Visorak in the last battle for Metru Nui. They also typically avoided sneaking around and fighting at night so the Matoran they defended could see their deeds and not become suspicious of them. Betraying their team to the opponents was also prohibited. Breaking the Toa code was punishable by losing the title of Toa and the respect of other Toa. Toa who have done this include Nidhiki and Tuyet. Lesovikk considered himself to have lost the title of being a Toa, due to failing his team during a battle with Zyglak, but he did not actually violate the code until afterwards, when he no longer considered himself a Toa. Several Dark Hunters were formerly Toa, but usually they did not join by will--for example, "Savage" was a former Toa of Earth who joined the Dark Hunters after becoming mutated by Visorak Venom and believing his team had betrayed him. Other Toa Takanuva Takanuva was the legendary Toa of Light. Once an irresponsible Ta-Matoran named Takua, he found the Avohkii, Mask of Light and was sent with his best friend Jaller to find the legendary Toa of Light that it belonged to. Takua eventually realized his destiny and put on the mask himself, becoming the Toa of Light they were looking for and renaming himself "Takanuva". He fought Makuta in a battle that seemingly led to Makuta's death (though in reality only his armor was shattered and he later escaped to the Pit in the body of Maxilos). He then served as the sole protector of the city of Metru Nui (occasionaly fighting off tribes of Frostelus) until the five Toa Mahri returned and joined Takanuva as the city's defenders. He is the star of the winter 2008 biocast,Dark Mirror, and will be re-released as a set in 2008, and will also have a critical role in BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets. Since his Shadow Leech attack, he has the power to control light and shadow. Because of this, he has been dubbed 'Takanuva, Toa of Twilight'. Takanuva wore the Avohkii, Mask of Light, which could bring understanding and peace to others. He also wielded the Staff of Light. This was later discarded at some point and he now carries a Power Lance. Krakua Krakua is a Toa of Sonics who will be the lone defender of a mysterious island fortress. Krakua was able to communicate from his time in the future to Toa Vakama in the past during the latter's retrieval of the Vahi, Mask of Time, warning Vakama that in order to save the future, he must be willing to destroy it, and that one day a group of heroes (the Toa Inika) will be sent into danger and Vakama will not be able to do anything to help them. Krakua in the present day has not yet sent this message, but he is a Toa already and has met Lesovikk. Greg Farshtey has also confirmed that Krakua will appear in 2008, this time physically instead of in a vison. Krakua wore the Kanohi Suletu, Mask of Telepathy; he stayed ahead of his enemies by reading their thoughts. Krakua had the power of Sonics, or sound, and could use his sword to unleash shockwaves that could shatter mountains. Dume Turaga Dume was once a Toa of Fire, but nothing more is known about him or his team except he presumably wore a Kanohi Kiril. His first appearance was during the time of Metru Nui, before the time of Mata Nui. He was the ruler of Metru Nui. After Makuta had captured and put Dume inside a Matoran Sphere and was rendered comatose, he portrayed himself as Dume and continued to rule the city. His goal was to render all the Matoran on Metru Nui comatose, bring them back to Mata Nui and then awaken them as their new leader. First Toa A Toa of Water was the first Toa in existence. She helped somehow in the construction of Metru Nui, and will appear in 2008 but not as a set and just in the books. Toa Ignika The Toa Ignika is a Toa-like body created by the Ignika in order to allow it to aid the Toa Phantoka in the battle for Karda Nui. Though it's powers have been depleted it can still bring inanimate objects to life. It used a skyboard and a Lifeblade, and also had a Midak Skyblaster. Since it was simply a body created by a mask, Toa Ignika is not considered an actual Toa. Unnamed Toa *Lariska had killed a Toa of Gravity, as she had practiced with levitation disks and he wasn't prepared to fight someone with experience in zero-gravity combat. *Zaktan once attacked a Toa of Plasma in an unknown manner. All that was left of him was half a mask, some armor shards, and a puddle of something that Avak was not sure he wanted to identify. The fate of this Toa is unkown, since a Toa can survive without armor or a mask. *Avak and Hakann discussed a Toa of Sonics that "objected" on a mission they had; Hakann commented "Sort of a Toa of Silence now, isn't he? Dead silence."(This is not Krakua) *As of Hakann and Vezok's recruitment seven thousand years ago, the Shadowed One had a Toa trapped in stasis in his throne room. *The Dark Hunter Charger wields an axe looted from a Toa. It has the ability to absorb elemental energy and unleash it in a powerful blast. *"Savage" was formerly a Toa of Earth that was mutated into his present form. *"Prototype" was formerly a Toa of Fire and Toa of Earth, merged together permanently by a weapon similar to the Spear of Fusion. *There were over 300 Toa fighting in the Toa/Dark Hunter War. Toa Teams Toa Mata/Toa Nuva Tahu, Gali, Lewa, Pohatu, Onua, and Kopaka were the six Toa whose destiny was to awaken the Great Spirit Mata Nui from his slumber. Unlike most Toa, they did not begin their lives as Matoran. They were created over 90,000 years ago, but only put into action on the island of Mata Nui in the past year or so. They defeated the Makuta of Metru Nui there, and the Bohrok swarms, and became Toa Nuva, empowered by Energized Protodermis along the way. They then where sent to Voya Nui and now are in Karda Nui. The Toa Mata were in the focus of the storyline in 2001 and 2002 then Nuva in 2003 and 2008. Toa Metru/Toa Hordika Vakama, Nokama, Matau, Onewa, Whenua, and Nuju were destined to save the Matoran of Metru Nui from the Makuta of Metru Nui and to take them to the island of Mata Nui. They also defeated the Morbuzahk and the Visorak horde, becoming Toa Hordika briefly but being healed by Keetongu. After fulfilling their destiny, they became the Turaga of Mata Nui and later Metru Nui. The Toa Metru were in the focus of the storyline in 2004 and 2005. Toa Inika\Toa Mahri Jaller, Hahli, Kongu, Hewkii, Nuparu, and Matoro had the job of using the Mask of Life to heal Mata Nui and keep him from his death. First they retrieved the mask from Voya Nui, and then followed it underwater to Mahri Nui, where it wanted them to destroy the Stone Cord to allow Voya Nui to return to the Mainland when the Toa Nuva used the Staff of Artakha. Ultimately, they failed to heal Mata Nui in time, but Matoro sacrificed his life and resurrected him, saving the universe. The other Toa Mahri returned to Metru Nui and apparently did not become Turaga. The Toa Mahri were in the focus of the storyline in 2006 and 2007. Toa Phantoka Tahu, Gali, Lewa, Pohatu, Onua, and Kopaka are once again called for a new task. This time they are destined to go deep within the universe core, Karda Nui. Lewa, Pohatu, and Kopaka decide to stay near the universe core and defend the Matoran from the attacking Makuta. The flying Toa and the Makuta are called Phantoka - spirits of the air. Toa Mistika While Lewa, Pohatu and Kopaka battle in the skies, Tahu, Gali and Onua decide to go down to the Swamp of Secrets to find the Mask of Life. Of course, Makuta follow them too - these three Makuta are Krika, Gorast and Bitil. Toa Hagah\Rahaga Norik, Gaaki, Iruini, Pouks, Bomonga, and Kualus were an elite team of Toa called the Toa Hagah. The Toa Hagah once served the Brotherhood of Makuta as bodyguards, when it was an organization dedicated to the protection of the Matoran. When they discovered the Brotherhood's true intentions, however, they betrayed them, stealing the Mask of Light from them but being mutated into the Rahi-like Rahaga in the process. Recently, the Rahaga went to aid the land of Xia, which was being ravaged by the ongoing battle of two monstrous Rahi - even though Xia is the homeland of their archenemy Roodaka. They arrived to find Roodaka in the custody of their allies, the Toa Nuva, and the Nuva forced her to turn the Rahaga back into the Toa Hagah. The Hagah were keeping watch over Roodaka and, despite their mutual hatred, protecting her from assassins, but now have given her over to Brutaka and the Order of Mata Nui. They have already completed their destiny, which was to save the Toa Hordika on Metru Nui from falling to their Rahi sides. There may have been more Toa Hagah as a group rather than a team, as seen in BIONICLE #25: The Final Battle. There were Gaaki, Bomonga, Pouks, Kualus, a green Rahaga (obviously not Iruini), a black Rahaga (not Bomonga), and a brown Rahaga (not Pouks). Lhikan's Team Lhikan, Nidhiki, Tuyet,Naho, and seven other Toa who were called to arms by the Kanohi Dragon's arrival. After it was shipped off to Xia, they stayed, and fought against the Dark Hunters in the Toa/Dark Hunter war. However, most were picked off until only Lhikan was left - Nidhiki and Tuyet both betrayed the team (Nidhiki became a Dark Hunter and was mutated beyond recognition, and Tuyet was banished to the Pit), and the others were killed by "Eliminator". Apparently their destiny was to defend Metru Nui in the Toa/Dark Hunter War, but Lhikan had a special destiny: to save Vakama from being killed by Teridax in the Great Cataclysm. There is also Four Toa of Ice in this team and Naho. First Toa Team Lesovikk and Nikila, along with six other Toa, formed the first team of Toa in existence (prior to them all Toa worked solo). All but Lesovikk were killed by a group of Zyglak because of a splitsecond hesitation by Lesovikk. Not much is known about them except that the team was made of Lesovikk (a Toa of Air), Nikila (a Toa of Lightning), a Toa of Gravity , a Toa of Sonics, a Toa of Fire, a Toa of Iron, a Toa of Water and a Toa of Stone. After the attack of the Zyglak, Lesovikk went on to become a wanderer. After meeting Krakua, he began to explore the Pit, where he met up with his long-lost Matoran friend, Sarda, and began to wander the Pit with him. Jovan's Team Jovan's team consisted of Jovan and a deceased member who used the Kanohi Ignika in the Great Disruption. Jovan and the rest of his team became Turaga after doing this. Not much more is known about them, but obviously their destiny was to heal Mata Nui after the Great Disruption. Toa Fortress A three Toa team who guarded the Toa Fortress, but were killed by the Frostelus. Not much is known about this team. False Toa Shadow Toa The Shadow Toa were an illusion used by Teridax to hold off the Toa Mata from getting to him. They were corrupted versions of the Toa Mata, with all of their powers, perfectly matching their respective counterparts. In the end, the Toa Mata defeated them by working together and each Toa took on another toa's counterpart. "Prophesied" Toa Metru Nuhrii, Vhisola, Orkahm, Tehutti, Ahkmou and Ehrye were candidates for being Toa Metru. Teridax knew Lhikan would choose these Matoran to be the Toa Metru, as they were the prophesied ones. Thus he planted the names of Vakama, Nokama, Matau, Whenua, Onewa and Nuju into Lhikan's mind, and to these he gave Toa Stones. But the Order of Mata Nui had forseen this, and had actually changed the real prophesied Toa Metru, Vakama's team, to Nuhrii's team, in the stars. In actuality, Teridax had given Lhikan the correct Toa. The Toa Metru did not know of this, however, and upon finding the prophecies (planted by Roodaka), began to doubt themselves. However, Vakama later learned of the Order's existence from Karzahni and told the Toa Metru (now Turaga) that he had discovered evidence that they were indeed the true Toa Metru. Piraka Upon their arrival on Voya Nui, the Piraka attempted to trick the Matoran inhabiting Voya Nui into believing they were Toa. It worked at first, but they could not hide their cruel nature, and the future Voya Nui Resistance Team saw through their tricks. Once the entire island was enslaved with Antidermis, however, the Piraka did not bother to pretend to be Toa any longer. }} | summary="Navigation box - }" }} class="toccolours" style="clear: both; width: 55%; margin: 0.5em auto; text-align: center; padding: 0em 0em 0em 0em" ! style="padding-top: 0.2em; padding-bottom: 0.2em; } | background: } | background: #2f4f4f }}" | [[Piraka|'Piraka']] ([[Template:Piraka|'v']]|[http://bionicle.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:Piraka&action=edit e']) |- | style="font-size: 90%; padding: 0.5em 1em" | [[Zaktan|'Zaktan]] • [[Hakann|'Hakann']] • [[Vezok|'Vezok']] • [[Avak|'Avak']] • [[Reidak|'Reidak']] • [[Thok|'Thok']] • [[Vezon|'Vezon']] |} Appearances All Bionicle material Sources *